Pesterchum
Pesterchum Pesterchum is chat client introduced to the world of Rigel Prima by the players of Sburb, and additionally by the first session of the game that took started on Rigel Prima. It is capable on running on any online enabled device, such as a PDA, Cell phone, or Computer. The functionality of Pesterchum allows for the messaging of anyone who has the program installed at any point in time, regardless of weather or not they are online to respond, messages are stored until that person is available to respond. Even if they never log onto that handle again. Functionality Pesterchum allows for the messaging of any user regardless of their place in the multiverse, as long as someone is logged into and has a chumhandle claimed no one else can access it except for that person. Chumhandles can be changed at any point in time with no hassle, while the old handle will still appear in the Userlist, it will still be available for grabs if someone wanted to use it on their own. All messages in pesterchum start the exact same, with the user doing the initial messaging "pestering" the receiving party. Every pesterchum account has the ability to add specific handles to their chumroll, which is a basic way of saying a friends list, accounts that you've got an eye on explicitly for their online statues. You can also directly message a chum handle as well. Following that, you can also access the userlist through the client tab, which is a master list of all chumhandles, both active and inactive at the time you open the list. Inactive handles or people that are logged off appear as greyed out names, while online handles and active accounts appear as white names. Handles in BLN This is a master list of all handles that have been claimed or are in use by characters in BLN. These are only handles that have appeared in character, and thus are the only handles that would appear in the userlist. Active Handles Astra Bolt # turntechGodhead - Dave Strider # tipsyGnostalgic - Roxy Lalonde # tentacleTherapist - Rose Lalonde # terminallyCapricious - Gamzee Makara # arachnidsGrip - Vriska Serket # undyingUmbrage - Caliborn # serviantSavant - Astra L Bolt # temporalSorcerer - Ozpin # intoxicatedBird - Qrow # ????? - Doc Scratch Grell # ardentSteward - Alton Sutcliff # screwLoose - Stein # caligulasAquarium - Eridan Ampora # grimAuxiliatrix - Kanaya Maryam # artfulGunsmith - Rip Van Winkle # gardenGnostic - Jade Harley Crona # carcinoGeneticist - Karkat Vantas # melancholyMeister - Crona Makenshi # belleUniversality - Marie Mjolnir # masculineMasterpiece - Ragnarok Ivy # tailedMagician - Jo # equineEngineer - Strawberry Swirl # magitechEngineer- Alt!Jo # strawberryBrainiac- AILE2 Shy # turnaboutSeasons - Sunset Shimmer Patches # pantherPrince - Hueco Cam # doppelgangerDivergance - Vinny Sasuun # wastedAlchemist - Sasuun Vongola Midds # comsicFlyer - Jenn Kusanagi Sheo # numbingProfit* - Barris Ki'Teer # gallowsCallibrator - Terezi Pyrope Jo # arsenicCatnip - Nepeta Leijon Fen # twinArmageddons - Sollux Captor Kuro # pesteringBroccoli - N/A # divineDiva - N/A Dom # bombardmentCat - Bailey Kreamy # mozzarellaTyga - Monello # dualisticDancer - Glimmerfrost Active handles with either no player or have not been played yet but are claimed # ectoBiologist - John Egbert - No player # gutsyGumshoe - Jane Crocker - No Player # timaeusTestified - Dirk Strider - No Player # golgothasTerror - Jake English - No Player # apocalypseArisen - Aradia Megido - No Player # adiosToreador - Tavros Nitram - No Player # centaursTesticle - Equius Zahhak - No Player # cuttlefishCuller - Feferi Peixes - No Player # uranianUmbra - Calliope - No Player Inactive Handles These are handles that have been claimed by the players, but have not been seen in character, and thus would not appear in the userlist and cannot be messaged at this time. While these have all been claimed by the characters player, if there's conflict please communicate with that person the conflict, some character may not actually acquire the program, or some players may be willing to part with a name. Shy # sorceryScholar - Twilight Sparkle # aerialAllegiance - Rainbow Dash # savvyElegance - Rarity # assertiveCompassion - Fluttershy # perpetualHilarity - Pinkie Pie # stubbornTradition - Applejack # precociousDevotee - Spike # ambitiouslyJaunty - Apple Bloom # radicalDetermination - Scootaloo # radiantResonance - Sweetie Belle # amendedAppearance - Babs Seed # potionDevotion - Zecora # enigmaticSediment - Maud # perfectXerox - Trixie # sovereignSwarm - Chrysalis # naturalVagabond - Issun and Amaterasu # artificialSoul - Shy Assassin # spontaneousSynthesis - Starky Patches # knifeChild - Io # shiningSamurai - Zhulong # squidSorcerer - Wingate # sniperSupreme - Janie Cam # gregariousGunsmith - Joel - Cam Sasuun # drownedRequiem - Lelouch Vi Britannia # wanderingAncient - Bakura # electroEnthusiast - Jaden Yuki # silentStardust - Roxas # slipstreamJustice - Sonic # timidFlamewaker - Tsuna Ivy # altruisticAutopilot - June # alteredOrion - Nemesis Prime # darwanistLemonade - Sengoku Ryouma # serpentineTyrant, dragonfireAlchemist (G1), venomousReformer (Adelinde) - Cobra Commander # ensorcellingHowler - Haruko Souma # insecticonLazarus - Waspinator # multiversalTourist- Tsukasa Kadoya # rootedRoyalty- Taiga Nobori # solarDaughter- Kou Minami(RX) # rebelQueen- Kou Minami(Black) # lunarEmpress-Noelinie Akizaki/Shadow Moon Kuro # lovingCrusader OR buddyLove OR erectionResurrection - JB # faunaConductor OR puppetMaster - Melissa # innocentGear OR saccharineSpielberg - Boo # swiftSwordsman OR nordicHunk OR ironSavior - Bramglovir # universalLover OR felinePowerhouse OR xenoBombshell - Starfire Dom # aimlessCowboy - Clint # spaceKitten - Stella Judith # buringBlonde - Yang Xiao Long Jo of the Toast # karazyCaptain - Andurs # buffBatter OR x7XFlashMasterX7x- Scout # combustibleCutie - Exy Beat # persistentFelidae - Bahamut Nash # libraMus - Emily Nash # errantJedi - Rahm Karsmo